


Стеной разлука до самых звёзд

by fandom Dumas Filmz 2020 (fandom_Dumas_filmz_2020), Margarido



Series: Визуал G - T Dumas Filmz 2020 [1]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Collage, F/M, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Romance, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Dumas_filmz_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Dumas%20Filmz%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margarido/pseuds/Margarido
Summary: Она из воздуха и льдаДотронешься едва лиЕё прозрачные глазаМеня не отражали(c) БИ-2
Relationships: Athos | Comte de la Fère/Ninon de Larroque
Series: Визуал G - T Dumas Filmz 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844629
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Стеной разлука до самых звёзд

**Author's Note:**

> Сделано по мотивам песни БИ-2 "Ангелы", текст под коллажем)

**Author's Note:**

> **Ангелы**   
>  _БИ-2_
> 
> Она из воздуха и льда,  
> Дотронешься едва ли.  
> Её прозрачные глаза  
> Меня не отражали
> 
> Стеной разлука до самых звёзд  
> Летит со мной
> 
> Если бы ангелы твои оставили меня  
> Там, где в тихой пустоте нить держит тонкая...  
> Если бы ангелы смогли однажды рассказать...  
> Сколько лун не назови, я буду ждать...
> 
> В чужое небо налегке,  
> Как будто дни листая.  
> И след терялся на песке,  
> И лёд под сердцем таял.
> 
> Стеной разлука до самых звезд  
> Летит со мной
> 
> Если бы ангелы твои оставили меня  
> Там, где в тихой пустоте нить держит тонкая...  
> Если бы ангелы смогли однажды рассказать...  
> Сколько лун не назови, я буду ждать...


End file.
